Norm of the North
Norm of the North is a 2016 American 3D computer animated adventure family comedy film produced by Nicolas Atlan, Ken Katsumoto, Steve Rosen, Liz Young and Mike Young, written by Daniel R. Altiere, Steven M. Altiere and Malcolm T. Goldman with music by Stephen McKeon and directed by Trevor Wall. It features the voices of Rob Schneider as the title character, Heather Graham, Maya Kay, Ken Jeong, Colm Meaney, Loretta Devine, Gabriel Iglesias, Michael McElhatton, and Bill Nighy. It was co-produced by Splash Entertainment, Telegael and Assemblage Entertainment, and distributed by Lionsgate, the film was released on January 15, 2016. The film earned $10.5 million on a $18 million budget. The film was panned by critics for its animation, plot, characters and humor. It temporarily held a rating of 0% (at 9% as of May 2019) on the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes. Plot Norm the polar bear is the son of the king of the Arctic. In his youth, he develops the ability to speak to humans, a trait shared by his grandfather. Because of this, he is made an outcast from the other animals, only being accepted by Socrates, a wise seagull, and Elizabeth, a female polar bear whom Norm is in love with. Years later, Norm's grandfather has disappeared and human tourists are filling the Arctic. Socrates shows Norm and three Arctic lemmings a luxury condo that has been installed on the ice. Inside this condo is Vera, a representative for wealthy developer Mr. Greene. After Norm saves Vera from an avalanche, Mr. Greene tells her to find an actor to play a polar bear for their campaign. Socrates convinces Norm and the lemmings to stow away on a ship to New York City. In the city, Norm, pretending to be an actor dressed as a bear, auditions for Mr. Greene's commercial and is taken to dinner by Vera. Greene, who realizes that Norm is a real bear, suspects that Norm has come to free his grandfather, who Greene has captured. During a public incident involving Greene trying to shoot Norm in the restaurant, Norm subdues Greene, gaining the attention of the media and heightening Greene's approval ratings. Greene decides to hire Norm as his mascot. Before going on a television show, Norm meets Vera's daughter Olympia, who tells Norm to raise Greene's approval ratings and then speak out against him to save the Arctic. Norm's popularity heightens the approval ratings, but Greene sabotages Norm's plan by playing recorded dialogue stating that Norm supports Greene's developments. Defeated, Norm is comforted by Vera and Olympia, who reveals that Greene is developing more homes to install in the Arctic. Norm and the lemmings discover that Greene is bribing a high-ranking member of the Polar Council, and exposes this to Pablo, one of Greene's investors. Vera resigns her position and is hired by Pablo, while Norm and the lemmings chase the truck holding the houses. Greene sends another truck carrying Norm's grandfather, and Norm is captured as well. After being freed by the lemmings, Norm and his grandfather catch up to the boat carrying the houses to the Arctic, and are able to detach the houses. However, Norm is separated from his grandfather and the lemmings, and is knocked unconscious. Norm awakens in the Arctic and reunited with the lemmings and the other animals, who reveal that his grandfather was not found. Because of his heroism, Norm is crowned the king of the Arctic, before his grandfather arrives at the ceremony. Meanwhile, Mr. Greene is humiliated after his plan is exposed, and Vera and Olympia are happy with Pablo as their new boss, while Norm and Elizabeth have three cubs together. Appearances in EDP projects * Top 4 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2015 at the end of the video, when he looks at what 2016's animation would offer, a poster for it is shown, and he labels it as "HELL NO!!" * AniMat's Reviews - Norm of the North - he reviews the movie and not only he gave the film the AniMat's Seal of Garbage, he says it's possibly the worst animated film to ever be released in theaters for its terribly written story filled with an atrocious environmental message and toilet humor, poor animation with its disgusting character design, and characters who are not only have no purpose but also get annoying. Category:2016 Category:Animated films Category:AniMat's Seal of Garbage winners Category:Top 5 Worst Animated Films of 2016 winners Category:Horrible Category:Overrated Category:Awful